


The Not-Quite Boyfriend Punch

by wontonto



Series: KuroBas March Madness [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, They aren't dating yet, but aomine has FEELINGS, haizaki's mentioned in the very beginning cause aomine punches him, you all know the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto
Summary: Aomine isn't sure what to do after he accidentally punched Haizaki's lights out, but Kise invites him to the hotel he's staying at, so he figures why not go and visit him? Maybe tell him off for pushing himself too hard.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Series: KuroBas March Madness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188413
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	The Not-Quite Boyfriend Punch

The feeling of Haizaki’s cheek smashing against Aomine’s fist was the most satisfying feeling he’d had in a _long time._ Ever since middle school, he’d been searching for any excuse to punch Haizaki, and now he’d had one. He just hoped that Satsuki had gone home without him like he’d told her to. He didn’t really want her to know that he’d just punched Haizaki’s lights out. She’d always tried to convince him that he was a good guy deep down and didn’t deserve to get punched. But after what he’d done to Kise, he _really_ fucking deserved it. 

Honestly Aomine had been expecting more of a fight, but he was too fast and Haizaki didn’t stand a chance. 

“Well...” he muttered to himself, walking away from Haizaki laid out on the ground. “Guess I’ll head home.” 

He knew that his dad wasn’t going to be home, though, so what was the point of going home to an empty house? 

His phone buzzed with a text and he quickly pulled it out, hoping it wasn’t Satsuki. 

_**Kise:** Have you headed home yet?? If not, you wanna meet me at the hotel I'm staying in for a little bit?_

Aomine had to take a deep breath to calm the flutter in his chest. He didn’t want to admit it, but he’d pretty much had a crush on Kise since they’d started playing basketball together. After all, that’s why he’d thrown a basketball at his head. He’d seen Kise walk past made a quick decision that it was now or never. And he didn’t regret it. 

_**Aomine:** I'm still around, yeah. I wouldn’t mind meetin you._

Kise sent him the address of the hotel his team was staying at and he made his way to the station to meet Kise. He flexed his hand and hissed when he saw that his knuckles were already bruising a little bit. He probably hit Haizaki a lot harder than he should’ve, but the bastard had had it coming. 

Just thinking about how he’d stomped on Kise’s foot made Aomine’s blood boil again. He’d healed up well enough after his injury from the game he played against Kise, but that was probably because he actually _rested_ (thanks to Satsuki, if he was being honest) whereas Kise worked his ass off to perfect his copy of the other Miracles. That’s why his foot hadn’t healed properly. 

He couldn’t really blame Kise, though. After losing to Kagami for the first time in what felt like forever, he knew that he didn’t want to lose ever again. He suspected that’s why Kise had been working so hard. 

He messaged Kise when he got close to the hotel, asking which room he was in. As he walked toward the Kaijo ace’s room, he passed another room as the door was being opened. 

He recognized the one in the doorway as Kaijo’s captain. 

Both of them froze when they saw each other, unsure of what to do. 

“What are you doing here?” Kasamatsu asked him gruffly, crossing his arms. 

“Uh, just... Kise texted me,” Aomine said, waving his phone awkwardly. “I just... wanted to make sure he was okay. And stuff.” 

Kasamatsu sighed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever, just take this to his room for me, will you?” He shoved a small container that had some ice cubes in it into Aomine’s arms. “I don’t want his foot to get worse.” 

Aomine blinked, raising an eyebrow at Kasamatsu. Sure, he was Kise’s captain, but... he’d seen the way he looked at Kise. He looked at Kise like he was his last hope, but also like he wanted him. And Aomine didn’t like that. 

“What do you think about Kise?” he asked abruptly, his eyes narrowing. 

Kasamatsu blinked at him. “He’s the ace of my team, and I don’t want him to push himself too hard. Not that It's any of your business. Just take that to Kise and tell him to put it on his foot.” 

He shut the door and Aomine stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do. Kasamatsu had pretty much admitted that he had a crush on Kise, at least as far as Aomine was concerned. And Kasamatsu was a lot closer to Kise than he was. He saw him every day! Aomine saw him... not even close to once a month. Sure, they texted every now and again, but it wasn’t anywhere near seeing him face-to-face. 

He walked to the room Kise was staying in and knocked. “Housekeeping!” he said in a higher pitched voice. 

Someone other than Kise opened the door, probably another first year, and froze as soon as he saw Aomine. 

“Uh, this is Kise’s room, right?” Aomine said, biting his lip. 

“Aominecchi! Come in!” Kise said from inside the room. 

The other first year brushed past Aomine and left, seeming to not be able to stand being in the same room as two former members of the Generation of Miracles. 

“Hey,” Aomine nodded, putting the ice container on the nightstand next to the bed Kise was laying on. “Your captain said to give this to you and not push yourself too hard.” 

Kise hummed, patting the bed to get Aomine to sit down. “Yeah, he’s worried it’ll affect the game against Seirin.” 

“Aren’t you a little worried about that, at least?” Aomine asked, grabbing a clean hand towel to put some ice in. He sat down and gently put the towel on Kise’s foot. 

It didn’t look nice. It was purple and a little bit swollen, and Aomine didn’t like the hiss that left Kise’s mouth when he touched it so lightly. 

“Sorry,” he muttered. 

“It’s fine,” Kise shook his head. “I’m not worried about the Seirin game. I mean, I have Perfect Copy. I won’t lose against them.” 

“They’re strong, Kise,” Aomine said, leaning against the headboard with Kise. “They beat me.” 

“I know, but Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi aren’t completely without their flaws, y’know? It’ll be fine,” Kise waved it off. “Thanks for getting this ice for me, though. It feels nice.” 

“You’re a moron, y’know that?” Aomine flicked Kise’s forehead. “You shouldn’t have overworked yourself to the point of injuring yourself.” 

“I’m fine, really, Aominecchi.” Kise batted his hand away and sighed. “I’m not a baby.” 

“I know you’re not, but that doesn’t stop me from worrying about you, especially when your foot looks like _that,_ ” Aomine waved pointedly at it. 

Kise sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I know my own limits,” he said, looking Aomine straight in the eyes. “And that’s why I’m going to beat Seirin by using Perfect Copy against them.” 

The fire burning in Kise’s eyes took Aomine’s breath away. It was the same fire he’d seen when Kise had first copied him, but increased tenfold. He was serious about beating Seirin. 

“Okay, whatever you say,” Aomine said, raising his hands in defeat. 

Kise huffed and his eyes narrowed before he grabbed Aomine’s hand. He yelped when Kise accidentally pressed too hard against his bruised knuckles. 

“What happened here?” he asked, holding Aomine’s hand lightly, looking over the small but prominent bruising that was getting worse. 

“Nothing you need to be worried about,” Aomine shook his head, trying to pull his hand away. 

“Wait...” Kise’s eyes narrowed and he held tighter. “Did Shogo-kun do something? Did he hurt you?!” 

“What? No, that bastard couldn’t even lay a finger on me,” Aomine snorted. “But uh... I may have hit him a little too hard...” 

Kise sighed, reaching into the ice container and gently putting one of the cubes on Aomine’s knuckles. 

“Jesus, that’s cold,” Aomine grunted, trying to get his hand away from Kise. 

“That’s the point, Aominecchi,” Kise rolled his eyes. “Just shut up and let me do this for you?” 

Aomine clicked his tongue. “I should be saying that to you about your foot.” 

“Well, I already have some ice on my foot and it’s fine. But your knuckles are in pretty bad shape. You can’t play basketball without your hands, you know.” 

“I could argue that you can’t play without your foot too.” 

Kise pouted. “Touche.” 

They were silent for a few minutes as Kise just rubbed the ice cube over Aomine’s knuckles gently until they were numb. It was definitely better than the dull throbbing in his hand that he’d been trying to ignore since he punched Haizaki. 

“Why’d you punch him, though?” Kise asked quietly. “I wouldn’t have been surprised if he was waiting around for me outside the building or something.” 

Aomine’s words caught in his throat. He wanted nothing more than to tell Kise how he felt, but he couldn’t. Not now. Not when he was so focused on winning against Seirin. 

He shrugged. “I’ve been wanting to punch that bastard for the longest time, y’know. He was waiting around, and I told him that he shouldn’t interfere by doing something stupid.” 

Kise hummed, still holding onto Aomine’s hand, gently sweeping his thumbs over his knuckles. “Aww, Aominecchi, did you do that for me?” he teased, his voice lilting. 

Aomine’s heart leaped into his throat. _Shit,_ was he really that transparent? “No, of course not,” he snorted, rolling his eyes. “I did it for me because I've been wanting to punch him for so long.” 

“Okay, whatever you say,” Kise sighed, finally letting go of Aomine’s hand. “But really, thanks for coming over even though you probably have better things to do.” 

“Nah, it’s fine,” Aomine shook his head. “Though I should probably head home soon before Satsuki throws a fit.” 

Kise bit his lip. “Or... you could stay if you wanted to? I mean, you’re going to watch my game against Seirin tomorrow, right?” 

Aomine blinked. “Me and Satsuki were gonna go shopping. I promised her I would.” 

“Oh. Well, then, I guess you should keep that promise,” Kise laughed awkwardly. “I’ll see you later, then.” 

“Yeah...” Aomine nodded, getting off the bed. “Um... you did good today. I mean... you’re awesome.” 

Kise nodded. “Thanks.” 

Aomine fiddled with his fingers for a moment before he started toward the door. “Kay, I’m gonna go now. Um... Yeah, I'll see you later.” 

“Yeah. Bye,” Kise waved at him. 

As soon as he was out the door, Aomine wanted to punch himself. Why the hell was he being so awkward with Kise?! They’d always had an easy friendship, but he supposed... he didn’t want _just_ a friendship with Kise, did he? 

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, walking down the hallway. He shoved his hands in his pockets and took out his phone to see messages from Satsuki. 

Most of them were her wondering where he was and telling him that her mom was worried about him because all the lights in their house were still off. He rolled his eyes and made his way home. He should tell her about what happened and maybe she could give him advice on how to deal with his feelings about Kise. Because he sure as hell had no idea what to do about them.

**Author's Note:**

>  _rubs my hands together_ alright, to kick off this month of KuroBas March Madness, of course the first fic had to be AoKise bc i love them so much. and me and Sky were talking about what could've happened and i mentioned i'd already written smth for this, and as to not keep her waiting for it, here it is lmao. ~~had half a mind to write a mayuzumi centric fic bc it's his birthday but uhhhh sorry mayu, aokise wins out~~


End file.
